


His child.

by Nina_Cloverfield101



Series: Omega Tony Stark [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Cloverfield101/pseuds/Nina_Cloverfield101
Summary: Tony is pregnant. Tony is a genius. Tony is also going to make sure that nothing happens to his baby.





	His child.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say. This hit me out of nowhere.

Tony had been feeling ill for the past few weeks. He knew that he should have done something about it. Seen a doctor or told someone, especially his alpha. But Tony was stubborn, he liked to say that it was part of being a genius. Others (Rhodey, Pepper, Natasha), said that it was his need not to be seen as a weak omega that caused him to be so stubborn. He ignored them of course, no need to have such negativity in his life. But as he looked at Natasha and saw her eyes darken with anger at finding him bent over the toilet, he knew that he should have at least told her that he wasn't feeling his best. 

All he could do was stand quietly as the alpha sniffed him for any signs of illness. Could only stand there as her eyes widened and she whispered that he was pregnant. Could only hold onto her as he cried and tried to think of what it all implied. Because no matter how stubborn Tony was, he didn't have to be a genius to tell that he couldn't go to the airport to stop cap, not knowing whether or not Barnes was still under control of his trigger words or not. He knew that as his alpha, Natasha wouldn't allow him to face a possibly dangerous situation such as that in his condition. He knew this, and yet he still begged her to let him try and talk to Steve. Because no matter what happened, Steve wouldn't allow his friend to hurt them...right?

And as he stood there and watched as Steve and the others prepare to fight, he knew that his presence there would be needed, but that he had to put his child first. So as the others prepared to fight he tried to appeal to Steve, because nothing good would come out of a fight, especially since he had brought the Spider-kid to only subdue. No, he wouldn't let it get any farther without trying one more time.

"I'm pregnant." 

He said it calmly, watching from the corner of his eye as Natasha tried to control her alpha instincts. Saw as she fought the urge to kill Steve and the others as she saw the fighting positions they stood in. Watched as she fought the urge to kill the threat to her omega and unborn child. 

He saw the minute his words registered into the minds of those in the area. Watched as the need to fight left Steve, Clint and Barnes, as their alpha instincts drove them to protect. Watched as the Ant guy, Wilson and Maximoff, calmed and took a similar mindset, as the alphas, their beta instincts also wired to protect an omega. Saw as his team, even T'Challa formed a protective barrier around him, as their alpha instincts also demanded that they protect him. Saw the little alpha Spiderling come stand besides Vision. The need to protect forcing him to forget that he was supposed to stay out of harms way.

Tony knew that he was abusing his status as an omega to manipulate the others. Knew that when the haze of protectiveness faded that they had to talk. But now all he cared for was that his child was safe, and the situation diffused. He knew it wasn't a magic cure. But dammit his unborn child mattered more than any moral dilemmas that might arise. And he didn't care.

His baby was safe, that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me fed. FEED ME MORTALS!!!


End file.
